tsubasafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kojiro Hyuga
Kojiro Hyuga (jap. 日向　小次郎, Hyūga Kojirō) ist der Mittelstürmer der japanischen U20-Nationalmannschaft ("Nippon Ace Striker") und spielt derzeit beim Reggiana FC in der italienischen Serie C (3. Liga) wohin er vom Juventus Turin (FC Piemont) verliehen wurde. Nebenbei hatte er auch schon seinen ersten Einsatz für die japanische Nationalmannschaft. Bekannt ist er auch als Tiger oder Wilder Tiger ("The Moko") wegen seiner relativ temperamentvollen, wilden, rauen Art. Übersicht Weitere Spielerinformationen Größe und Gewicht: * in der Grundschule (12 Jahre): 158 cm/ 50 kg * während der U16-WM (15 Jahre): 170 cm/ 59 kg * während der U19-WM (18 Jahre): 178 cm/ 64 kg * aktuell (21 Jahre): 180 cm/ 70 kg Stärken, Schwächen und sonstige Informationen * Stärken: * Schwächen: Erfolge * 1 x Vize-Nationalmeister (Finalteilnahme 6. Jugendnationalturniers in Japan) * 2 x Vize-Nationalmeister der Mittelschulen (2x Finaleteilnahmen am Nationalen Mittelschulturnier in Japan) * 1 x Nationalmeister der Mittelschulen (Gewinn des Mittelschulturniers in Japan) * 3 x Nationalmeister der Oberschulen (3facher Gewinn des Oberschulturniers in Japan) * 2 x Weltmeister (Gewinn der U16- und der U20-Weltmeisterschaft) Charakter Kojiro ist zu den meisten kaltherzig und rücksichtslos. Zu diesen kommt er auch sehr arrogant rüber. Aber zu den Menschen die im wichtig sind wie seine Familie und Takeshi (später auch Tsubasa und andere Fussballer) ist er sehr nett und Einfühlsam. Er versucht sein Team aufzumuntern wenn Tsubasa mal verletzt ist und nicht spielen kann. Kojiro ist sehr Ehrgeizig und strotzt nur so vor Selbstbewusst, was manchmal sehr Positiv sein kann. Wenn er sich ein Ziel gesetzt hat, riskiert er alles. Das Wohl seiner Mitmenschen geht ihm über alles, er denkt mehr an andere als an sich. Takeshi und Ken seine wohl besten Freunde liegen ihm am Herzen, er würde sie nie im Stich lassen, auch baut er später mit Matsuyama und Misugi eine gute Freundschaft auf. Hyuga wird, weil er meist ungezähm und wild ist als „Tiger“ bezeichnet. Kojiro kann aber auch mal locker und ruhig sein, so ist er, wenn er mit Maki, seiner Erstenliebe zusammen ist. Er hat einen sehr Ausgeglichenen Charakter, was Fremde Menschen nicht gleich bemerken. Fazit ist, Kojiro Hyuga ist voller Elan und Leidenschaft, wenn es um das runde Leder geht. Privates Kojiro Hyuga arbeitet neben dem Training im FC Meiwa noch in verschiedenen Geschäften als Teilzeitjob um Geld für seine Mutter und für seine 3 jüngeren Geschwister zu verdienen. Besonders gut befreundet ist er mit seinen Mannschaftskamaraden Takeshi Sawada und Ken Wakashimazu. Sonstiges Quellen * Captain Tsubasa (Manga), Band 3 - Band 37 (Kapitel 10 - 111) * Saikyo no Teki! Hollanda Youth * World Youth, Band 3 & Band 4 (Kapitel 10 - 15) * World Youth, Band 7 - Band 18 (Kapitel 27 - 64) * Road to 2002 (Anime), Band ?? * Go For 2006 * Golden 23; Kaigai - Gekito in Calcio * Captain Tsubasa (Anime), Folge 10 - 128 * Shin Captain Tsubasa, Folge 1 - 13 * Captain Tsubasa J Folge 8 - 33, Folge 39, 45-47 * Road to 2002 (Anime) * Seiyu: www.animenewsnetwork.com * Synchronsprecher: Wikipedia Kategorie:Spieler Kategorie:Japan Kategorie:Reggiana FC Kategorie:Sturm Kategorie:Charaktere